


這個位子有人坐嗎？

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Translation, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Silly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 「原來他喝的是這種水啊？」克林特瞇眼看著如今坐在史蒂夫宿舍桌子上的玻璃瓶。「對。」史蒂夫答道，依舊踱步。「他連水都是貴的。」山姆不以為意。「誒⋯⋯也不過是一個瓶子。」「不是！」史蒂夫推開他們倆，將瓶子捧在胸口。他的朋友看著他，眼睛眨呀眨，他這才意識到自己有多荒謬。「這是⋯⋯這是他的。」他哼唧道。





	這個位子有人坐嗎？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [Is This Seat Taken?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624555) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 

史蒂夫正在大學的圖書館內畫畫，一注意到他正站在書架後面找書，畫紙都遺忘在一旁。

他的鉛筆偏離方向，低頭一看，發現作品已毀。他詛咒了一聲，旋即迅速抬頭，對方已經消失了。史蒂夫呆呆地環顧四周，目光焦慮，卻遍尋不獲他的蹤影。

「老天爺，你振作一點。」

史蒂夫大概是幻想他在這裡了。他不應該如此深深迷戀一個只跟他一起上同一門學科的同學。而且他們從未正式認識或說過話。

他掃視畫壞了的頁面，為暗戀對象的素描哀悼，在一張空白頁重新開始。他的畫冊裡幾乎都是他的朋友，但也有他。

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。

詹姆斯・巴恩斯。

抑或他朋友稱呼的⋯⋯巴奇。

史蒂夫是在無數場合裡聽見他們這麼叫他的。

每個人都知道他是誰。出身簡直是貴族世家，但那當然不是史蒂夫被他吸引的原因。

是他第一次見到他的那天。

他當時才步入教室，史蒂夫和克林特還有山姆正為了什麼事哈哈大笑，就在他走進來的時候，全班突然鴉雀無聲。

就連他的存在感都有存在感！

史蒂夫疑惑地東張西望，看見了問題的答案。女孩子們神魂顛倒，一些男孩子亦同。史蒂夫當場被丘比特的箭射中。克林特得拍打他的後腦勺才取得到他的注意力。

史蒂夫從此變得不一樣。

是這樣的⋯⋯巴奇・巴恩斯不只是外表漂亮，連心地也是。有一次，一個女生為了找座位而焦急不已，他於是讓出自己的位子。他讓出自己的位子，出去給自己拿了一張椅子，大概是跟隔壁教室借的⋯⋯或者是天使直接拿給他的，因為他跟聖人差不了多少。

說他為對方神魂顛倒未免過於含蓄。為了他，史蒂夫鬼迷心竅，神不守舍。然而，他從未跟他說過一句話。只是遠遠看著。默默欣賞。大多時候是眼冒心心，表情癡迷。

「這個位子有人坐嗎？」一個圓潤的聲音小聲問道。

史蒂夫從畫冊抬頭一看，瞠目結舌。

站在他面前的是巴奇・巴恩斯。

他怔怔注視，腦子裡很清楚他不應該如此，卻又情不自禁。

眼前的男人頭髮梳理完美、臉孔乾淨無瑕、下顎線條分明、嘴唇粉紅誘人⋯⋯這個男人就站在那裡對史蒂夫微笑。

史蒂夫的五臟六腑都化了。

「這個位子有人坐嗎？」

史蒂夫傻傻地答道：「有⋯⋯」

巴奇的臉垮了下來，史蒂夫蹙眉，因為除了喜悅和快樂和愛，那張臉不應該感受到任何其它情緒。

「喔，抱歉⋯⋯」巴奇說道。「我以為，是這樣的，你坐的是一張四人桌，總會有一個位子是空的。」

_等等，他在說什麼？_

「喔！喔，不是！」史蒂夫站了起來。「不，不是的。我的意思是沒有。」

「什麼？」

「沒有。有。沒有。」

巴奇對他微笑，然後輕輕笑了出來。史蒂夫緊緊抓住桌子，因為剛剛那是啥？他的膝蓋癱軟，可是他這個運動員可不是瞎蓋的，他於是撐住自己站好。

「所以是沒人坐囉？」

「有。沒有。」史蒂夫搖搖頭。「我的天。我的意思是沒有。這個位子沒人坐。」

巴奇點點頭，選擇在史蒂夫對面座位旁邊的位子上坐下。

史蒂夫坐了下來，努力為自己挖掘墳墓。山姆也許可以幫忙⋯⋯克林特會取笑他，但他喜歡往史蒂夫臉上砸土。小娜會想念他的。

他努力試圖繼續畫畫，可是同一條曲線就畫了好久，他的鉛筆把畫紙劃破了。他這才意識到自己竟然屏息了這麼久。他的腦子罷工，畢竟這麼近距離⋯⋯

史蒂夫實在無法。

「你是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，對嗎？」

史蒂夫生生被自己的唾液給噎著。他手足無措，開始咳嗽，一直咳嗽，不停咳嗽。

「我的天，你沒事吧！」巴奇問道，臉上盡是擔心的表情。

史蒂夫可以想像他的醫療報告：

_史蒂夫・羅傑斯_

_死因：被唾液噎著，但主要是丟臉，但還有⋯⋯唾液。_

突然間，他的手上出現了一瓶水。「來，喝點水。」

史蒂夫抓住瓶子大口喝水，直到他終於冷靜下來。他把水瓶放在桌子上，再次清清喉嚨，抬頭仰望。「謝謝你。對不起。」

「別這麼說。」巴奇溫柔地說。「是我不好。我嚇到你了。」

簡直就是天使。一定是。

史蒂夫揮揮手，不肯定自己可以說話。

「所以，你就是本人？」

他花了幾秒鐘才想起巴奇的問題。「對。嗯。我是史蒂夫・羅傑斯。對。就是我。」

巴奇坐了下來，這次坐在他正對面，擱在桌上的雙手交握。「原來一直替我們贏球的人就是你。」

「贏球？喔，美式足球隊，呃⋯⋯」史蒂夫臉一紅，不知如何是好。他對巴奇・巴恩斯知道他是誰一事依然心神不寧。

「你真是謙虛。我都有去看比賽，替我們的球隊加油。你每一次都贏球。」

「你喜歡美式足球？」

巴奇垂下目光，聳聳肩膀。「是也不是？我的意思是⋯⋯我只是去支持我們的球隊。」

「真的？」

「還有大聲叫喊，不停鼓掌。」他傻笑坦承。

史蒂夫為此哈哈大笑。「這我沒意見。」

「是這樣的⋯⋯我的朋友喜歡看球賽，我會跟著去。而且你⋯⋯」

史蒂夫屏息，盡量不讓自己在沒有聽見巴奇想說什麼之前死掉。

「你很棒，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫確保自己先吞嚥一下才回答。「謝謝。」

巴奇接著撇開目光，低頭看著自己在桌上輕敲的手指。

史蒂夫不知該怎麼辦，只是繼續注視著。這個高不可攀的男生就是他面前，而且安靜又⋯⋯

_當你最需要她的時候，小娜在哪裡呢？_他在心中吶喊。

「這個週末有球賽，對嗎？」

史蒂夫又再次從思緒中驚醒過來。「啥？」

「你會參加這個週末的球賽嗎？」

「呃，會啊。當然。」

巴奇點點頭。「那麼，祝你好運。」

他接著站起來，史蒂夫好想伸手叫他回來，但他無法。

巴奇收拾書本和包包，給了史蒂夫一個羞赧柔和的表情，史蒂夫七魂六魄都離開身體了。

就在他準備離開的時候，他看著史蒂夫說：「找找我，我會在那裡加油打氣。」

就這麼樣，他便轉身走開了。

史蒂夫在那裡坐了一個小時，思索自己存在的意義。

＊＊＊＊

「原來他喝的是這種水啊？」克林特瞇眼看著如今坐在史蒂夫宿舍桌子上的玻璃瓶。

「對。」史蒂夫答道，依舊踱步。

「他連水都是貴的。」

山姆不以為意。「誒⋯⋯也不過是一個瓶子。」

「不是！」史蒂夫推開他們倆，將瓶子捧在胸口。他的朋友看著他，眼睛眨呀眨，他這才意識到自己有多荒謬。

「這是⋯⋯這是他的。」他哼唧道，又瓶子抱一抱，才塞進他的背包裡。

山姆悶哼一聲，坐在椅子。

「請問我們為什麼會在這裡，羅傑斯？」

史蒂夫幾乎跪在地上，急切問道：「他那樣說到底是什麼意思？」

「他到底說啥了？」克林特問道，滿嘴多力多滋。

「他說⋯⋯找找我，我會在那裡加油打氣。」

「嗯。那很明顯啊。」克林特清了清喉嚨才說道。

「真的？」史蒂夫握住他的肩膀，充滿期待。

「表示他會在那裡，你會看到他。」隨即聳肩。

史蒂夫呻吟一聲，倒臥在床上，嘆息的聲音之大，隔壁室友肯定會投訴。

「你給我聽好了，你這蠢蛋。」山姆開口道，然後示意克林特把他扶起來。他一跛一跛地走向史蒂夫，撲打他的膝蓋。「起來。給我站好。」史蒂夫又呻吟一聲，站了起來。山姆抓住他的肩膀，直視他的眼睛。

「你聽我說，你要暫時把一切拋諸腦後，用心思去想即將到來的比賽。不是用你的老二，拜託。」

史蒂夫急忙道：「你在說什麼啊，山姆？」他試圖脫身，但山姆牢牢抓住他。

「你最好忘記你的老二還有想要的東西。想想我們，想想你的球隊還得依靠你啊，隊長。」

「山姆。」克林特哀號道。「你每次只要講到美式足球就變成一個渾球。」

山姆放開史蒂夫，讓對方一個踉蹌。「因為我他媽的受傷了，否則我會上場，確保我們的隊長腦筋清楚，而不是像現在這樣失去控制。」

史蒂夫被惹惱了，不滿地吐出一口氣。他想要還擊，卻被突然打開的門嚇了一跳。小娜闖了進來，一副想找人幹架的模樣。

「發生什麼事了？我一收到你的訊息就立刻趕過來。」她看了看他們三個人，才往克林特走去。

「你沒事吧，北鼻？」

「我沒事，北鼻。倒是史蒂夫——」

「妳來這裡幹嘛？」史蒂夫驚恐地問道，接著發出一個呻吟。「這下每個人都知道了。」

小娜一臉困惑，克林特在她耳畔悄悄說了些什麼，她馬上露齒嘻笑，表情宛如一隻柴郡貓。

「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。典型的受難少女。」

史蒂夫覺得好像被冒犯了，可是一聽見她接下來說的話，卻大感震驚。

「你知道我的朋友旺達，還記得她嗎？她跟他的妹妹雷貝卡・巴恩斯是好朋友。」

史蒂夫大步走向她，緊緊地掐住她的肩膀。「小娜⋯⋯看在老天爺的份上，還是一切神聖的事物——如果妳愛克林特的話⋯⋯如果妳愛這世界上任何一切事物的話⋯⋯請不要做任何事！什麼都不要說。假裝妳什麼都不知道。我求妳！什麼都不要說。」

小娜直視他的眼睛，他努力用心電感應消除她最後十秒鐘的記憶。

她翻了個白眼，嘆道：「好啦。齁⋯⋯你真的很小題大作耶。」

他覺得全身鬆了一口氣。

「你們如果已經結束了這個幼稚的話題，」山姆拍了一下手。「我想跟史蒂夫討論戰術。我們有球賽要贏！」

＊＊＊＊

他們的球隊贏了。史蒂夫贏了。他每一次都贏球。

他的精神集中，思緒不曾躊躇。可是，每當歡呼聲響起，他的心跳就會漏跳一拍。

＊＊＊＊

一直到他洗完澡，史蒂夫臉上的笑容未曾消失，可是來到儲物櫃區域，發現他的隊友無人留下，他倒是皺眉蹙額。

_我是不是洗太久了？_

他們顯然沒等他就走了。沒關係。他又對自己微笑。他們是該出去慶祝的。

他過幾分鐘也要跟山姆和克林特碰面，三人一起慶祝。

只圍了一條毛巾，他打開自己的儲物櫃，尋找一件乾淨的汗衫，卻聽見一陣輕巧的腳步聲，還有人清喉嚨的聲音。

史蒂夫立刻從儲物櫃門後探頭一瞥，差點兒被噎死。

又一次。

站在那裡，幾乎是倚靠在儲物櫃上的別無他人，正是巴奇・巴恩斯本人。

「嘿。」

「ㄏ－ㄏ－嗨。」

_等等，他怎麼會在這裡？_

「球賽很精彩。至少我朋友是這麼跟我說的。我的意思是——我人在那裡，可是你知道我的意思。你贏了，所以球賽很精彩。」

史蒂夫不敢相信巴奇・巴恩斯正在結巴。

但他不忍心說什麼。所以他就站在那裡，只圍著一條毛巾，水滴從身上滴落。

丟臉的極致。_謝謝喔，人生。_

巴奇走向他。「恭喜你。」

「謝謝！我的意思是⋯⋯打球的不止我一個人，但謝謝你。」

巴奇以那個羞赧的表情看著他，史蒂夫差點兒化成一灘水。

「是這樣的，史蒂夫⋯⋯我知道⋯⋯我想說的是⋯⋯你想不想跟我出去約會？」

這句話讓史蒂夫的腦袋停止運轉。他臉上一定是出現了愚蠢、驚恐的表情，因為巴奇的臉垮了下來。

「還是一起喝杯咖啡？如果你要的話，就以朋友的身份——我的意思是——」

「好！」

巴奇蹙眉，咬了咬嘴唇。「哪一個呢？」

「好。我是說不。我是說好。直到永遠。任何一切。我愛你。」

史蒂夫覺得快要心臟病發了。沒錯。醫療報告這次會寫：

_史蒂夫・羅傑斯_

_死因：大嘴巴，一點兒也不瀟灑，但主要是丟臉。_

巴奇爽朗大笑，真是⋯⋯明媚風光，賞心悅目啊。

更正：

_史蒂夫・羅傑斯_

_死因：巴奇・巴恩斯的笑聲。_

他對此一點也不介意，而且他希望他的家人會原諒他在死時面帶微笑。

「你知道嗎⋯⋯」巴奇說道，走了幾步，縮短他們之間的距離，侵入史蒂夫的私人空間。

史蒂夫的眼睛從未離開他的目光，他不知道自己該怎麼做，但是閉上嘴巴，抓住依然在手裡的汗衫大概是安全的做法。

「我從來都⋯⋯」巴奇溫柔地說，眼睛短暫瞄向史蒂夫的嘴唇。「不相信一見鐘情⋯⋯直到我看見了你。」

史蒂夫的腦筋肯定永遠短路了，他站在那裡，張目結舌，不知該如何回應。_他是不是死了？這是什麼惡作劇嗎？_

「史蒂夫？」

「什——什麼？」

「你應該吻我。」

史蒂夫動也不敢動，因為他內心有一部分仍以為這是一場夢。

可是他感覺到巴奇的手握住他顫抖的雙手。「來吧，羅傑斯。我以為你是隊長⋯⋯」

「坦白說，我現在無法動彈，而且我覺得我的心臟快爆炸，所以我如果現在死掉，我要你知道這全是你的錯。跟我媽說我愛她。」

巴奇咯咯地輕笑，把一隻手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，另一隻手則捧住他的後腦勺，手指輕扯他的頭髮，將他拉近，縮短他們之間的空隙。

史蒂夫覺得這是他經歷過最棒的吻了。最棒的。溫柔、純潔又溫暖。巴奇柔軟的唇抵著他的唇。那是閉唇式的親吻，當巴奇拉開距離的時候，史蒂夫——這個飢渴的傢伙——追逐那雙唇，最後卻用自己的額頭撞到巴奇漂亮的鼻子。

「啊呦⋯⋯」巴奇開心地笑著。

「我的天！對不起。我的天啊！」史蒂夫用雙手捧住巴奇的臉，端詳他的鼻子，深怕被自己撞瘀青了。

「我沒事，史蒂夫。」

「我還是很抱歉。」

巴奇抬頭對他微笑，史蒂夫不假思索，傾前在他的鼻子上留下一個輕柔的吻。

巴奇紅了臉，史蒂夫露出勝利的笑容。

「走吧。」巴奇拉了拉他的手。「我們去慶祝吧。」

「好。」史蒂夫說道，臉上是傻呼呼的燦爛笑容。「先讓我把衣服穿上。」

注意到巴奇的眼睛在他的身上游移，史蒂夫羞紅了臉。「好吧，史蒂夫。我就在外頭跟你的朋友一起等。」

「是小娜，對不對？」史蒂夫搖搖頭。

巴奇倒著走。「嘿。她主動提供訊息，我總不能錯過機會。」

「我會宰了她。跟她說我給她先發優勢。」

巴奇高舉雙手。「才不呢。再說，我並不覺得她會跑掉。」

然後，他便笑著轉身離開。史蒂夫速速穿上衣服，匆忙穿鞋的時候跌倒了幾次。

一關上儲物櫃門，他奔跑出去，心臟幾乎從胸口迸出。

_這是一場夢嗎？也許巴奇並沒有來更衣間找他⋯⋯也許整件事都是他的幻想⋯⋯也許——_

可是一看見巴奇在外頭等著他，和山姆、克林特還有小娜聊天，他止住腳步。

山姆對他豎起兩個大拇指。克林特戲劇化地眨眼睛。小娜則是聳肩，一個微笑掛在臉上。

但史蒂夫的眼睛尋找巴奇，笑逐顏開。

巴奇剛好在這時迎向他的目光。

「嘿，隊長。」

「嘿⋯⋯」

他一來到他的身邊，巴奇握住他的手，兩人手指交纏一起。

這一次，史蒂夫看得一清二楚。

_史蒂夫・羅傑斯_

_死因：巴奇・巴恩斯的手。_

更正：

_史蒂夫・羅傑斯_

_死因：巴奇・巴恩斯_

更正：

_史蒂夫・羅傑斯_

_死因：永遠愛著巴奇・巴恩斯_


End file.
